Results May Vary: A Sonic Thriller
by Rosetta Lee
Summary: This story takes place 5 years from when Sonic Heroes left off. This time, a warrior named Myzak is in search of the murderer who destrpyed his life, the Sonic team is in search of a mysterious villian who is now rivals whis Eggman, & a destiny is chosen!
1. Chapter 1

Results May Vary

Results May Vary

A "Sonic the Hedgehog" Thriller by Rosetta Lee

Intro

In all stories, there has to be an important element, which makes the sequences so vivid, pure, and exciting, that the reader must beware of the circumstances and consequences lying within.

Nothing ever happens to the characters if they do not believe what the author writes down. If the characters "die" and the readers simply don't believe that they really died, then the character is still alive. If the character refuses to fall in love, but the readers believe the character is hiding the fact that they are in love, then they are in love. It will always work this way, until all the stories die away, and nothing is left but empty minds to rule the free world.

In this story, I will establish the basic –and yet very complex- plots of each individual characters. Most of the characters are known, because I have taken them from video games. You might recognize Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Tails –also known as Miles Prower the fox-boy. I have always loved Tails the best, so I will probably use his heart the most.

But not all is as it seems. I will introduce some new characters and put them into play. You will meet Lil the Feline, also known as "Ladycop". Myzak the Tomcat: a fiery detective racing for redemption. And maybe a few others you have yet to grasp.

Let our story begin then.

Let me take you to a building 12 stories high. It is an apartment building located in a city in a small planet located in a dimension different from our own. Here, we locate the true home of our heroes. As we zoom closer of the building, we notice the only light on is a lamp shining dimly in the night. The two cats I mentioned are having quite the heated discussion…

Chapter 1

Business Meetings

"You know you're going too far, Myzak, but you never realize that you need to turn around and come back to reality, and when you eventually do, you realize that you don't know _how to_ come back."

"Hey! You could at least say that you're happy I came this far."

"What I'm saying is that you've already gone too far. Too far beyond the law! Too far beyond my touch! Just let it go, Myzak. Let it go!"

"Let go of the merciless killer that killed Enya? She was my sister, I can't let it go. Never, Lil!" He turned around so his back faced her. In his heart, he knew she was right. "It's just that I've come this far. I can't turn around now that I'm _this close_!" He held up his finger & thumb to show only an inch.

Her radio buzzed. "Lil here. Over." She spoke into the speaker.

"Yeah, uh, Sir," came the response, "we have a bit of trouble here at coordinates 90 degrees Longitude over 68 degrees Latitude at the Oriental Palace restaurant. Over."

"What type of trouble? Over." She rolled her eyes. Anything could've been wrong from a criminal escaping from jail or a kite stuck in a tree.

"Theft, robbery, larceny, vandalism, murder." Oh goodie, her favorites.

"I'll be right there. Over and out." She turned off the radio. "You know something Myzak," she strolled right up to the male, "the only reason I'm not turning you in…is because I think you have a chance. Don't blow it or else I might have too-"

"Sshh." He pressed a finger to her lips. "You know how to find me." He smiled, turned around, and escaped through the window.

***

**As far back as I can remember I've always been living here on this dark, stormy island. Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that can harm it, I live a life that is always half in solitude. I don't know why I was given this job, why it is my fate, destined to be up here, forever...and alone. I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald. What a job! Not. I might not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps its better that way. I am at peace once more. Peace, with a side of boredom.**

**I might as well introduce myself before I continue. I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. I'm a treasure hunter, scout, and security guard of the museum I live in. The only artifact is a large chunk of emerald which controls all seven Chaos Emeralds. BORING! No one ever tries to steal it anymore.**

**I guess all I wanted was a change of life-style. One night, I sat –or slept, more like it, on duty protecting the Master Emerald. Yeah! Ok! So I slept part of the time! So what? Just don't tell anybody I told you… Got it? Anyway, I was on duty guarding the Master Emerald, when suddenly, I had a dream. I should've been used to this type of dream too, because a few years ago I had visions of the Echidna people who lived in the Mystic Ruins during the ancient times. But something about it this time made things more real.**

**Screams. War. Blood. A child separated from his mother. "Come on, Nukito!" it was Tikal; I recognized her from my other visions. "We have to go!" She ran off…just as a spear flew right at her-**

**I sat up straight. As a common reputation, I was not allowed to get spooked. Don't tell anyone I'm telling you this, but after that nightmare, I admit that I was a bit freaked-out. Sweat had started to rush down my face. I can tell you this; I was more awake than if I had drank 15 cups of coffee.**

**The reason I woke up -I found out later- was because someone was throwing pebbles at my back. When a pebble hit my eye, I looked over the edge of Angel Island to see Ladycop, perched on the cliff nearest to Angel Island, throwing another pebble my way.**

**Ladycop is a feisty young feline. Her real name was Lil, but no one called her that. She was short, black with a white mouth & nose, with a white tip on her tail. She also had short silver hair; way short in the back with longish uneven bangs in the front. She always wore light blue eye-shadow, a dark blue belly-shirt, and matching jeans that covered her darker blue boots.**

**"Hey Red!" she called. "You up?" She called me 'Red' a lot. Being a Chief Inspector for the police, she didn't have too. All she needed to call me was, "Knuckles" or "Knux", but she always called me 'Red'. Why? Because she's an opinionated female. The reason why I knew her is because she kept me up-to-date with crimes. Waking me up this early in the morning –not even dawn- was a sign that something was important.**

**"RED!" She called. I cringed. She could get loud when she wanted too. She almost never yelled.**

**I looked down. "What?" I was ticked-off too. I wanted an explanation for waking me up. "You know how early it is?!"**

**"You're a gem expert, right?" She called back, full of sass. "I need your help with something. I need you to come down here, right now! Not later, not in a week, NOW!" She was pretty dang mad.**

**I glided to her. "What could be so-"**

**"Just follow." She dove off of the cliff. She's an expert sky-diver. Fun. She landed on the jungle floor. I shortly followed. She glanced over too me and gritted her teeth, "The police chief has been murdered."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Begin

You can hear it from everybody, I live life in the fast lane. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

That night, I felt it. Hard. What I felt was fear. I just couldn't believe it, that's all. I ran to the Jewel shop. The police were yellow-taping everything. "Is it true?" I asked.

"Yep." Replied Espio the Chameleon. He works for Team Chaotix, a small detective company. "They've called in Ladycop. She's inside with that Echidna friend of yours."

"Knuckles??" That was a surprise. "They'll let that knucklehead in, but not me???? Not fair!"

"I've been told that she asked him to go in. They just called me to identify the weapon."

That made me mad! What type of supreme dingdong would take Knuckles in, but not me? I became angrier than just mad, I became fuming irritated!

"Don't go thinking nasty thoughts about me, Blue." Speak of the devil; Lil strolled right up to the yellow tape I couldn't cross.

She has a habit of calling me, "Blue". Why not just Sonic? Is Sonic too hard to remember, to spell, or to say? Sonic is S-O-N-I-C and pronounced, "s-on-ick"!

Anyway, she strolled up to the line. Her half-closed golden eyes; her hands (with long claws instead of nails) on her hips; her gun in the holder... I could've run. She was scary to mess with if you mad her mad. "What type of a dingdong am I, Blue?" She purred. _Had this kitty read my thoughts or what??_ "Or would I have to ask the supposed 'knucklehead'?"

"N-n-n-no, ma'am!" I stuttered. She's probably the only thing that can scare me. "I mean, you're the most b-b-b-beautiful dingdong in the universe, Chief Inspector!" I'm a supreme idiot what talking to women, especially attractive cops.

"Are you an idiot?" Lil raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Of course! I'm the most supreme of idiots! Why would you ask?"

"It's my job to read you like a shopping flyer with bold print, which is exactly like you are." She had a point there, didn't she? She blew her bangs out of her face. "If you want," She turned around, "you can follow me to where your friend's working."

I ducked under the tape to follow. It's actually quite easy to do so, seeing how I can just roll up into a ball.

We walked to behind the Jewel shop. Knuckles was examining the broken glass window, in which the thief had escaped. "The chief was alone here, right?" He thought out loud.

"Yeah." Lil walked over to the echidna. "And the only things stolen were 3 flamestones and another crystal of somesort."

"3 FLAMESTONES??!!!" Knuckles looked shocked…for once.

"Yes. Why?" Lil, on the other-hand, had an expression I couldn't recognize.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Problem?" Knuckles turned toward me. "Problem?? Flamestones the rarest gems to find in our galaxy! At least we can track down Chaos Emeralds. They give off the illusion of fire when small bright lights shine on them. Nobody, not even me, knows where to find them."

"Apparently someone did." I replied. "They looked here." Then, it hit me, "Why was the chief here anyway?"

"To get a ring for his girlfriend." Lil nodded. "I think I know what you're getting at. He was going to ask her to marry him."

"What type of stone did he want?" I was hoping a flamestone.

"Probably the other missing crystal." Knuckles interrupted my thoughts. "You only use flamestone for wedding bands if they glow on the person's finger without a light source. Tradition states that clearly."

**UPDATE!** Lil frowned. "So much for that lead." She was right for calling him. Neither Lil nor I knew anything about these gems.

"Who's the owner of the store?" I asked. "Why isn't he or she here?"

"Jericho Birdman," the Ladycop began, "bought the store from the original owners –a husband and wife team I believe- just a few years ago." Lil, being the inspector she was, obviously knew how to do her job correctly. "As for where Jericho is," she shook her head, "that information remains unknown.

Knuckles nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, it hit me.

If you've known Knuckles as long as I have, you'd know when he was hiding something. Believe me, I knew from the expression on his face, he was hiding something vital.

Lil saw it too. Like she had said, "It's my job to read you like a shopping flyer with bold print". Unlike me, who knew better than to ask, she actually ventured to ask. "So, Red, aren't you going to tell us what you know?"

"That's for me to know," he started to walk away, "and you to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Redemption in the Bar

I'll leave my identity secret until the end of this chapter for your safety. Yes. YOUR safety.

The hardest thing I've struggled with is death. It's not so much the fear for me dying as for the little kids who are at risk. My reason for the strong concern is unknown to most…and shall remain secret to you until the time I right.

My story begins late one night at "Mona's Bright Tavern". Some of us would go there every night after making a lot of money at Casinopolis. Others would only come in once or twice a week. And only a few men with good sense left in them, like me, would come in every once in a while.

Reasons varied. Most would go because their girlfriends or boyfriends left them. Some would go to hear the latest gossip or get for the heck of getting drunk. Others would come in to have a good time. Some would gamble, try to get dates, and celebrate something good. As for the other 45% left unmentioned? We mourned the dead. I was part of that 45%, and was glad I didn't easily get drunk or high.

It took about twelve drinks to make me fall asleep. I never become high, all I got was tired. I drank Mona's "Cure for a Heartache" potion. I didn't know what was inside of it, nor did I want to know. All I knew was that it was good.

Lately I had visited Mona's every other night. I bled for information. I was so close to my goal it wasn't funny. In fact, it was agonizingly stressful.

Jericho was telling the story of how he had fallen to Earth in the other dimension. It always changed, seeing how he never began it until he had seven very strong drinks. Of course, the main story was true. I was an eyewitness.

It was funny, since he never could control the slur in his speech, the strange random entices and phrases that came up, and the helpless girly giggles he would break into.

Here's a little about Jericho. He was an old bird, an eagle to be exact. He was green with blue markings from his extinct tribe named, "The Babylon Rogues" or something. He forgot that he came to the bar to mourn the death of his son. He also was missing a grandson. But he never returned to his old wife, and so she died of grief for her husband. I happened to be the only one at that funeral to represent him.

I had just finished the 3rd drink when HE burst in. He was a reed echidna with a white crescent mark on his chest. He had a determined look on his face. I had never seen him before, so I was totally surprised that he actually knew-

"Jericho!" He went over to the old bird. Those who were listening to the story groaned at this interruption.

"What Dorothy?" Jericho replied, looking directing at the echidna.

"Not Dorothy, I'm Knuckles! Don't you remember me?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Jericho smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at Jericho's slur. "You're the dry-cleaner's daughter, right?"

The echidna was about to blow. "Hey," I called, "you're not gonna go anywhere with him."

"And you would know, why?" the echidna replied.

"Because I'm a good friend of his. Come over and have a drink." My mouth shook and had a hint of a slur, but I was still thinking straight.

He came and sat down on the stool next to me at the bar. "How'd you know Jericho?" He asked.

"Simple." I replied. "Hey Mona! Pass me another, will ya? Oh, and bring a cherry margarita with you for my friend over here!"

"Simple, what?" He persisted.

"Well," I said, turning back to him, "I like to travel. I met Jericho on a trip to the desert wastelands. That's back when he actually could think. Our group was attacked by raiders. Jericho tried to block their attacks with his 'mystic' staff. He would've ended up dead if I hadn't of seen the attack coming. I'm a 3rd degree black belt and higher. Boy! Did I scare them or what? Ever since, I've been keeping an eye on him." Mona came back with the drinks. "Thank you," I told her.

"Welcome, tomcat." Mona smiled. She was a fat, orange with red stripes tabby-cat. She wore an apron around her belly and a single rose in her hair. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Knuckles." He replied.

"Ok, Hun. Just so you know: I make the best drinks in town." She flashed her pointy smile at the echidna. She then left to tend to another customer.

"So," I began. "How do you know that old birdbrain?"

"When I was about eight or nine," Knuckles took a small sip of the margarita. He wouldn't drink a lot. "I woke up with amnesia. No, I don't remember anything before that. After a few weeks of exploring the area, the Mystic Ruins, I came upon a group of gem thieves. My instinct was to attack the thieves, because they had the gems I was supposed to protect."

"Chaos Emeralds?" I inquired.

"Well, yes. How'd you know?" He seemed surprised.

I took another huge gulp of the drink. "Jericho told me this _way_, _way_ back." I took another gulp. "He told me that you came out with a spear and tried to just take the jewels."

"Yeah." Knuckles continued. "Jericho actually managed to take away the spear. So I threw a very hard punch and almost killed him. Then, one of the men banged me over the head. When I woke up, I was chained to a tree. Jericho laughed and said, 'So, boy, you want these jewels? Then you'll have to help us first!' Of course, I didn't understand a word he spoke, because I didn't understand his language yet.

"After that, he taught me everything I know about treasure hunting, and a bit more. I was very mad when I learned that he wanted me to be a thief just like him. He was teaching me to control my strength for the wrong reason. Like I said, I'm a protector, not a rogue."

I took two gulps. I only had a third left in the glass. "And you're too honest to be in the thieving business anyway." I replied. The drink was kicking in finally. I felt tired now. "What did you want to tell Jericho?" I blinked hard.

I could tell the echidna thought I was getting drunk. I was going to have fun squeezing info out of him, even though he didn't know what I was doing.

"His jewel-shop was robbed."

That took me by surprise. I looked him in the eye; still acting. "Which section was robbed?" I asked.

"Don't know. Somewhere near the back window. Here's something you should know: I haven't tried to contact the bird in over a decade. I only knew where to find him if I needed…"

"Help?" I finished.

"Something similar to that."

"What was stolen?" I persisted. I finished my glass. "Yo Mona! I'll take another refill!"

"Three flamestones and another unknown gem. Yeah. I knew that amount was scary too."

"I assume that the police have covered the crime-scene?"

"Yeah."

Time to go. I finished the glass in one streak. "Well," I spoke after topping it off. "I need to go. Hope I see you again, ok?" I started to go, but he kept on staring at my right eye. "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your- I mean, you have a robotic eye!"

I should've known. Making eye-contact was dangerous for me. I DID have a robotic right eye. I smiled. "Nothing's wrong with either of my eyes." I said.

I turned quickly around and started walking toward the door.

"WAIT!" Knuckles called.

I stopped. "What now?" I mumbled.

"What's your name, tomcat?"

"Myzak. My name is Myzak."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sparing a Life

My name is Miles Prower. Mostly everyone calls me, "Tails", because of the fact that I had two tails.

I never knew my parents. I was raised from birth until I was about 3-years-old by a woman I can only remember from photos. After that, I was taken away and was put in a very nice orphanage for 3 reasons.

Reason 1: I was an eight-grade level student who could barely talk or even run.

Reason 2: I was clearly mutated. I had two-tails.

Reason 3: The woman wasn't "qualified" for raising a child. I searched into it later, and found out that they had just created that so they could take me away.

I met Sonic at the orphanage. He wasn't an orphan like me, but he was with his family to look for a daughter to adopt. He noticed I was being picked on by the other kids. They were about to throw me off the balcony. He stood up for me...just as I was let go. That's when I learned I could propel myself in the air with my tails.

Ever since, the guy has been both my hero, and an older brother. I wasn't officially adopted, but I got to live with the Hedgehog Family until I moved out and into a workshop in the Mystic Ruins when I was eight.

Five years. It had bee five **LONG** years since our last encounter with Metal Sonic. I believe the case had been called, "Sonic Heroes" by Chaotix Detective Agency.

I just sat there, staring now. Had the robot come back for revenge? Or was I dreaming? Either way, Metal stood there in my doorframe.


End file.
